


Viola's Big Adventure

by Luna_Moon_201



Category: All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996), Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993), The Witch's House, Undertale (Video Game), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6376555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon_201/pseuds/Luna_Moon_201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viola is all alone after she was able to regain power to get her body back finds out that her father was murder by Ellen. Ellen is angry and wants her revenge on Viola. Viola was able to escape and ended up in a place call Cartoon Land. There she meet a living rag doll Sally. There Viola was adopted by Jack Skellington and his wife Sally. But Ellen finds out where Viola is and kidnaps her. Is up to Jack and his group the Wanderer to save Viola before it's all too late. Will they be able to save Viola or will it be too late? </p><p>Read and Find Out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind this story. Yeah it's crazy for me to mixing characters from random movies, games, and such. But I thought to have a neat way to do a crossover. This basically is about Viola (from the Witch's House) but there are other characters in this as well. I have one that is my favorite movie which also has more characters then any other. You'll have to figure that part out yourself. But I hope you like this story and please enjoy it. I'm working pretty hard on it.

In a town where creatures of big and small lives, either humans, monsters, or animals come together to live. They all do like we do every day life. They drive, they talk on cell phones, shopping, and all sorts of things. This town is call Cartoon Land. Cartoon Land has lots of building and street alley way. You could take it as big as New York City. Except the buildings aren’t large as New York City. Except the one at the end of town with a clock on top of the red brick building leading to houses not far from town. All the houses are all in the line about two miles of these houses. About the 9th house on the left side is the only and creepy looking house. Looks more of a haunted house. Has little gravestones in front of the house and a gate surrounds the house.   
There on the old looking wooden porch is a tall skeleton man dress in black, has a black bat bow tie on. He yawn and walk down the creaky stairs. This skeleton man is Jack Skellington. Jack walk past his front yard and up to the front gate and open the gate up. Went up to his spider shape mailbox and open the mail box up and grab four letters. Jack looked at them and nodded. He was going to go back into his house when he heard a male’s voice saying “Good morning Jack”. Jack turned around to see a man dress in a blue shirt and brown pants. His hair is shaggy blonde, his eyes are brown, he also worn a tall black boots. Jack smiled knowing this man well. “Good morning Kristoff, it’s a lovely day”. Kristoff nodded and said “it’s sure is, another busy day”. Jack nodded knowing that Kristoff works at the North Mountain where it’s always winter there. Kristoff makes a living doing ice. Kristoff said “I better get going if I want to be there on time”. Jack nodded and said “I better be with my wife before heading to my work”. Kristoff and Jack departed inside their own house.   
Jack met up with his rag doll wife who has long red hair, wears a mix pattern dress, and has blue fabric skin with stitches all over her body. Jack smiled and said “aw… my dear Sally”. Sally smiled and said “hello Jack, I got your favorite meal ready”. Jack sat down and saw that it was spider soup. Jack loved that soup it was indeed his favorite. Sally sat next to Jack and they ate their breakfast. After breakfast Jack help Sally to clean up the table. Once they got done with the dishes that is when the phone rang. Sally went to answer it, since they can only afford one phone. Sally nodded and said whoever was on the other line, “okay, yes I’ll let him know”. Sally put her hand over the phone and said “Jack, it’s the mayor, he want’s to talk to you”. Jack nodded and went to grab the phone. Sally went into the living room to dust the furniture. Jack said “hello mayor, I heard you need to speak to me”. Jack listen and after three minutes Jack spoke up “yes, I know they are at it again”.   
Sally wonder what the mayor was telling Jack about. So she listen to what her husband is telling the mayor. “Well, I can have my team meet up with me and we will be right there to meet you as soon we get together. Does that sounds fine to you”? Jack didn’t say anything for two minutes then Jack said “okay, great we’ll see you soon”. Jack hung up the phone and went over to his wife. “Well those three no good brats are at it again. Causing trouble for the town. The mayor want me and my team to meet him at his office”. Sally asked “for what”? Jack shrugged and said “he didn’t say but he’ll tell us when we get there”. Sally nodded and said “good luck Jack, here I made lunch for you to take with you”. Jack smiled kissing his wife on the head saying “I always know that you're watching out for me”. Sally giggled and said “of course, I care for you a lot, Jack”. Jack nodded and he took off out of the house while Sally began her housework again.   
Jack walked till he got to the barber shop where he met up with his group which he calls them and himself The Wanderer. The Wanderer are the ones who protect the town and keep a lookout on those who wants to ruin or harm someone lives. Jack is the leader of the whole group. Jack looked at his group and said “good morning everyone”. They all said “good morning Jack”. There are two females and three male including Jack. The two female are Elsa and Merida. Elsa has blonde hair in the braid, blue eyes, and wears a long blue dress with white snowflakes on her dress. Merida is the youngest of the group and she has red curly hair, blue eyes, and wears a long dark green dress. Merida is always carrying her bow with her. The three males well one consider as a dog are Ralph, Charlie, and Sans. Ralph is the biggest and strongest of the group, he has spiky brown hair, brown eyes, wears a orange shirt and brown overalls. Charlie is a talking dog, has brown eyes, he’s a shepherd mix breed, has dark brown fur, and wears a red collar. Sans is the newest of the group, he join the group not too long ago. When Sans, Papyrus (Sans youngest brother), and their friend that Sans watches Frisk (a human child). Sans is a skeleton like Jack except he has a blue flash in his eyes sockets and wears a blue jacket and black shorts with white stripe.   
Jack said looking at all of them “I received a call from the mayor, he wants us all to meet him at his office”. Merida asked “what for”? Jack said “he wouldn’t say but he’ll tell us all about it when we get there”. Elsa nodded and said “we better get going now. Whatever he’s got to say I’m sure it’s not good”. Charlie said with a bit irritated “why couldn’t just say it and we can take care of it”. Ralph said “ha, maybe because he wants us to exercise”. Charlie growl and said “oh you always have to put you two piece in, now don’t you”. Ralph shrugs and said “maybe”. Jack said to Charlie and Ralph “that’s quite enough, let’s get going”. Charlie use his tail to hit Ralph’s leg, Ralph growl and said in a whisper tone “oh you wait till we are alone, you dirt bag”. Charlie didn’t hear Ralph. They all continue to go to the mayor’s office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, been kinda busy and so since I have spring break I can hopefully get some chapters done. Anyways thanks for reading this story. I enjoy writing this story. I hope that you guys will enjoy all the chapters and the whole story with it. Anyways this chapter is just base on Viola so thought to get her in there for a bit.

Not far from the middle of the town was a young girl about 13 who has no one to care for her. She has blond braided hair with bangs, green eyes, wears a dark blue dress with a white apron on, and black boots. She was alone and scared unsure how she even came across this town. All she remember is being chased by a witch who tricked her once. The girl's name is Viola. Viola was walking through town hoping to find someone she may recognize but no hope. She couldn’t find anyone at all that she may have seen before. Viola kept continuing through the town. She didn’t know where she was going at all. Then she spotted a bakery not far from where she was. She ran up to the bakery and saw some bread, cakes, doughnuts, and brownies. Viola could hear her stomach rumbling as she seen all the food. But she saw that she couldn’t buy anything at all. She sigh and continue to walk on. She kept walking for over two in a half hours till she saw that she was going to some houses away from town. Viola kept walking past all the houses till she happen to spot a creepy looking house.   
Viola stopped and saw the gravestones look new but still has some cobwebs on them. Viola walk through the gate and up onto the porch. She then remember that the house kinda look like the one where she met the witch Ellen. She remember the feeling of how Ellen trick to switch bodies and stay over for a day. Of course that was a trick and even though Ellen’s body is no longer exist on earth but Viola never gave up of getting her body back. Viola look through the window and saw that the living room was clean and modest. Viola thought to herself “I wonder if anyone lives here”. Viola shook her head and said softly to herself “don’t think about it Viola, remember the last time you went in and you really gotten yourself into it and cause your life for it”. Just then she spotted a living rag doll Sally walking in with her knitting basket. Sally sat down on the rocking chair and began to knit a blanket that she’s been working on for Anna. Viola’s eyes widened with amusement, she never seen a living doll before. Just then a ghost dog with a red pumpkin nose came flying next to Sally and barked happily. Sally look up and smiled saying “oh hello Zero, glad to see you well. Jack was a bit worried about you”. Zero barked and was about to lay on Sally’s lap when he spotted Viola peeking through the window with shock. Zero barked and Sally looked to where Zero looked at and spotted Viola at the window. Sally’s eyes widened and yelled “oh my who’s that”? Viola got out of her shock and relies that she’s been caught. Viola got up and took off but she trip when she got to the bottom stairs. She hit the ground pretty hard which cause her nose to bleed. Sally ran out and saw Viola had tripped, Sally asked “oh are you alright, dear”? Viola look up and said tearfully “please don’t be mad, I was only trying to find help. I’ve been lost a long time and I don’t even know where I’m at”. Sally smiled warmly and walk down to Viola and knelt down next to Viola.   
Sally said with her gentle voice “I’m not mad sweetie, I didn’t meant to scare you though. I’m Sally and this is Cartoon Land. What is your name sweetie”? Viola wipe her tears away and said shyly “I’m Viola”. Sally smiled and said “it’s a pleasure to meet you Viola. Do you have parents with you”? Viola look down and said “no, they're in heaven”. Sally felt horrible not only Viola is lost but she’s an orphan with no one to care for her. Sally saw that Viola’s nose was bleeding from falling. Sally said “please, let me take you in and take care of that nose of yours”. Viola wipe her nose and saw that it was bleeding, she didn’t notice before till Sally told her. Viola look up and ask “so you won’t hurt me”? Sally shook her head and said “of course not, what made you think that”? Viola didn’t say anything at all. Sally saw how sad Viola was and decide not to ask but Sally help Viola up and took Viola to the house. There Sally bring a tissue so that Viola can cover her nose and wait for it to stop bleeding. Sally asked “are you hungry or thirsty”? Viola said looking at Sally “I’m both hungry and thirsty”. Sally felt pretty bad for Viola for not knowing that this girl was out in town for so long. Sally gave Viola a glass of water and went into the kitchen to cook some stew for Viola. Viola look over to see Zero looking at her curious. Viola wonder if she should pet Zero or not. Zero sniff at Viola for a bit then barked happily and went on her lap. Viola began to pet Zero on the ear, to her it felt like she was petting a cool blanket.   
Viola smiled and kept petting Zero till Sally call her in for some launch. Viola got up with Zero following behind her and she saw that the stew look kind of strange. Viola look at Sally and ask “um… if you don’t mind me asking. But what kind of stew is this”? Sally turn and said “it’s frog leg stew”. Viola looked at it and thought it was kind of strange. Sally smiled and said “try it, you never know when you try it first”. Viola sat down and grab a spoon and put a little bit of the soup in her spoon. She slowly put it in her mouth and closed her eyes expecting to taste awful. But instead once she tasted it, it taste like chicken noodle soup. She smiled and said “wow, it’s really good”. Sally smiled and said “see, I told you that when you try something then you may like it”. Viola ate it all the way and asked for more. Sally willingly gave another helping to Viola and Viola ate it. Took four helping till Viola was full and had enough. Sally look at Viola and ask “do you feel better”? Viola nodded and said “yes, thank you Sally”. Sally smiled and said “your welcome, dear”.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter is done. I hope you do enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it. I try the best to make it as great as possible. And yes I finally got more characters that you will recognize into this chapter. If your wondering if Anna (from Frozen) is going to be in there. Don't worry she's coming up in the next chapter. So yeah, that's a hint of the next chapter.

Jack and the group was outside with a short strange man wears a gray suit along has a long top hat on, has a banner that says “Mayor” on it. Jack looked at the short man and said “Mayor, we will make sure that those brats are going to get what they deserves”. Charlie nodded and said “heck yeah, I been dying to get a hold of those three”. Merida happen to look over to her right seeing that Sans was leaning on the light post sleeping. Merida walk over and shook Sans to wake up. Sans look at Merida tiredly and ask “what is it”? Merida huffed and said “man, your brother is right about you sleeping on the job”. Sans shrugs and said “yeah, he’s got that right. I like to take a snooze under the light”. Merida huffed angrily and said “well you got to take this seriously, those three kids are trouble ya know”. Sans stood up and asked “so who are these three we’re talking about”? Merida said “these kids aren’t humans even though they seem to be humans but they aren’t. There names are Shock, Lock, and Barrel. They use to work with an evil boogeyman that Jack destroy long time before he and Sally came here along with the mayor”.   
Sans nodded and asked “so are they dangerous”? Merida shrugs and said “no not really but they do cause trouble like throwing eggs at houses or destroy properties”. Sans nodded and said “well that matter of fact that they aren’t dangerous”. Merida nodded and said “yeah, I wish that we could face bigger danger though”. Sans sigh and said “ha, ya know I and Frisk had face great danger before coming here”. Merida look at Sans and ask “what do you mean”? Sans look at Merida and said “welp, I don’t like to bring the past up but let’s just say it cost Frisk and I lives for it”. Merida scratch her head unknowing what Sans meant till she heard Elsa’s voice. “Hey are you two coming”? Merida turn and said “oh yeah, um… be right there”. Merida look at Sans once more before she turn to follow Elsa and Ralph. Sans sigh and went tagging along behind the others.   
Meanwhile not far from the clock tower were three trouble kids who were planning on a nasty plank. There is a devil dress in red, a witch dress in purple along with a tall pointy hat, and a skeleton smaller than the others eating a lollipop. The devil is Lock, the witch is Shock, and the skeleton is Barrel. They were going to the first house they seen, which was a nice white house with a brown wooden staircase. Lock smiled deviously and said “hey let’s do some tricks here”. Shock and Barrel both nodded and they began to throw toilet paper and some rotten tomatoes at the house causing a huge mess out of it. Just as they were almost done causing a mess when a loud voice scream out. “Hey, leave our house alone”! The kids turn to see a tall skeleton with a red scarf, and black boots walk up with this skeleton was a human child has a blue shirt with pink stripe and short brown hair. Lock, Shock, and Barrel quickly got into their walking tub and took off with the tall skeleton running after them. The skeleton stop when he realized it was no use to stop them.   
The human child ran up and asked “Papyrus, why were they throwing stuff at the house”? Papyrus sigh and said “I don’t know human, but that was indeed rude of them”. They both went to see all the mess that was left. Papyrus sigh and said sadly “well Frisk, looks like we got some cleaning to do”. Frisk nodded and the two of them began to clean the house. After twenty minutes that is when the Wanderer group came and saw Papyrus and Frisk cleaning up the mess that Lock, Shock, and Barrel had made. Jack sigh and said to the group “looks like those kids strike again”. Sans walk over and asked “hey Paps, what happen here”? Papyrus turn and said to Sans “brother, those nasty kids came and they threw awful stuff at the house. I’d tried to stop them but they got away from The Great Papyrus”. Merida sigh and said “great, these three are getting sneaker by the moment”. Papyrus said with irritation “me and Frisk left for a moment to get few things for the pasta when we came back we saw those kids throwing tomatoes and toilet paper at our house”. Jack shook his head and said “well looks like they got away again”. Charlie huffed and said “well we better get em soon or else who knows what house may be their next target”. Jack sigh and said “I just hope it’s not mine or else I’ll have to help Sally to clean the mess”. They all were about to leave when Papyrus stopped Sans and said “you brother stay here”. Sans look at Papyrus and asked “why’s that”. Papyrus said “because Sans, me and the human can’t do this all by ourselves”. Sans sigh and said “alright Paps, you win”. He turn to his group and said “sorry guys but I gotta help my brother and Frisk by this mess”. Jack nodded and said “I understand, we will be fine without you”.  
Sans went to help Papyrus and Frisk with the mess while the group left to find the nasty   
trouble kids once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in again. This one is a bit more I don't know how you call it heartwarming or hurting comfort. Whatever. I will give a hint that Viola will eventually tell Jack and Sally about Ellen and what happen doing her time there at Ellen's house. Well if you know the game The Witch's House you'll know what I'm talking about. Anyways that's all plus I'm thankful for those who reads this story and likes my story. Thank you ever so much.

Back at the neighborhood, Sally had just finish cleaning the dishes when she heard the screaming doorbell rang through the house. Viola got a bit nervous but Sally re sure her that it was only the doorbell, which made Viola feel better about that. Sally went to answer the door and saw that it was a young girl with light red hair and blue eyes wearing a blue dress with a black vest. Sally smiled and said “oh hello Anna, it’s great to see you again”. Anna said looking at the doorbell “you guys should definitely change that doorbell of yours someday”. Sally giggled and said “I kind of mention that to Jack but he thinks that it’s okay”. Anna roll her eyes and said “men never listen to what women got to tell them”. Sally laugh and said “I would agree there”. Sally let Anna into the house and ask “so Anna, what brings you here today”? Anna smiled and said “came to see that blanket that you promise to make for me”. Sally nodded and show her the blanket that she was making. Anna smiled and said “wow, that’s going to amazing blanket when it’s finish”. Sally laughs and said “indeed, I been working on it”. Anna nodded and said “yeah, I can see that”. Anna happen to turn to see Viola standing by the fireplace next to Zero.   
Anna look at Viola and asked “oh who’s that there”? Sally turn to see what Anna seen and said smiling “oh that’s Viola, she’s lost and also has no family at all with her to care. So I bring her in to get fed and keep warm for tonight”. Anna nodded in understanding saying “oh I see, how long has she been out there”? Sally said “well to my understanding it’s been a while”. Anna shook her head and said “poor thing, don’t have any parents at all. Man I know how that felt”. Sally sigh remembering that Anna and Elsa were young too when their parents died out in the ocean. Anna then look at Sally and asked “so how does Jack thinks of this”? Sally said “oh he hasn’t met Viola yet. Viola just came here after he left to work”. Anna nodded and said “oh so I see, well I’m sure he won’t mind”. Sally shook her head and said “I’m sure he won’t either”. Anna smiled and walk up to Viola saying “hello there, I’m Anna. Me and my husband Kristoff live right next door to here”. Viola put her hands together and shyly said “nice to meet you”. Sally walk up and said “she don’t like to talk to someone she doesn’t know quite well”. Anna nodded and said “yeah, I can see that”.   
Anna stand up and said before leaving “well I can’t wait for that blanket plus good luck with you Viola”. Anna went out and making sure she shut the door all the way before going down the stairs. Sally smiled and said “I hope you don’t mind sleeping here for a while till we can figure things out. Okay”? Viola nodded and said “I would like that very much”. Sally smiled and said “good then, I’ll show you to the guest room”. Sally led Viola up the stairs to the guest room where the room was dark and gloomy. The blanket was white along with the pillows, the window was clear but with a big long black curtain covering the window, and a closet with a brown wooden oak, and a wooden dresser with a mirror that looks a bit dusty. Sally look at Viola seeing her face a bit terrified. Sally asked “Viola, are you alright”? Viola look at Sally and said “oh sorry I like it very much, thank you”. Sally smiled and said “oh well I will let you get settled in then”. Sally left to go back down stairs while Viola kept looking at the room. The room made Viola remember Ellen’s room and all the terror happen there. Viola just couldn’t shake that horror off, remember all the things Ellen had done to her.   
Just then she heard a loud voice coming from downstairs, it sounded like a male voice. Viola ran out of the room and slowly came halfway down the stairs to see Sally and Jack talking. Viola was shocked to see a tall living skeleton in the room but listen to what they were saying. “Sally, I’m glad nothing happened here” said Jack. Sally look at Jack confused asking “why what’s going on”? Jack sigh and said “those three brats are at it again. This time they went after Sans house and he had to stay to help his brother and his friend he looks after to clean up the mess”. Sally shook her head and said “oh dear, well thankfully nothing happen here”. Jack nodded and said “it’s a good thing, I have to be with the group soon. They’re waiting for me outside”. Sally nodded and said “I understand and hopefully those two will be stopped soon”. Jack nodded and said “yes, I do too”. Jack happen to spot Viola up on the stairs looking at the two of them. Jack asked “Sally, who’s that there”? Sally look up and smiled saying “oh that’s Viola, the poor thing nearly starving out there. She doesn’t have any parents and so I thought that she could spend the night here with us”. Jack smiled and said “that’s a splendid idea, Sally”. Jack walk up the stairs to Viola. Viola was pretty scared unsure what this skeleton man is about to do. Jack saw Viola’s frightened face and said “don’t worry my dear, I’m not going to hurt you”.   
Viola look at Jack and ask “you promise”? Jack nodded and said “I promise”. Jack knelt down in front of Viola and asked “so dear, how did you came here”? Viola shrugs and said “I can’t remember but I know that I was being chase by someone”. Jack look at Viola in the eyes and asked “who chased you”? Viola closed her eyes and said “a mean witch”. Jack sigh and asked “do you know this witch’s name”? Viola didn’t want to say any more then that. Jack could see that Viola didn’t want to talk about it anymore and said “well if you tell me sooner or later I promise that me and my group will stop this witch from hurting you”. Viola began to cry when she heard that and said tearfully “there is nothing nor anyone can do for me”. Jack put his bony arm on Viola’s shoulder and said “of course there is dear, as a leader I will protect anyone from harm including you”. Viola look at Jack and said “if you knew what I went through then you would know”. Jack sigh knowing that Viola was right, he doesn’t know much about her or where she came from at all. He just know that a witch was chasing her and that she was alone in Cartoon Land. Jack look at Viola and said “you don’t need to rush to tell me what happen but I do need to know more about this witch and what happen between the two of you”. Viola sigh and said “I… I… was just stupid”.   
Jack said “Viola, you're not stupid at all”. Viola shook her head saying “no, I mean that I was stupid to believe her”. Jack asked “her? What are you saying”? Viola just realize what she said in front of Jack and said “oh uh… it’s nothing”. Viola ran back upstairs and into the guest room. Jack sigh and look at Sally who too looked a bit worry. Jack said “I don't know how else I’m going to help her if she doesn’t tell me”. Sally came up to Jack and said holding his bony hand “don’t worry Jack, you’ll get a chance. I have a feeling that it won’t be long till she tells us what’s going on”. Jack smiled and said “you're right Sally, I should be patient and wait to see what happens”. Jack kiss his wife on the head and said walking to the door, “I have to get going but just make sure Viola is safe and is feeling a bit comfortable here”. Sally nodded and said “I sure will, Jack”. Jack open the door and left to be with his groups again. Sally sigh and said “I sure hope that Viola will tell us soon about this witch that chase her here”.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up but I will be moving slowly with this story because of school but I hope you still enjoy this story and if you could help by giving me some feedback on this story of what you may think about it. I would like to hear from you. If I done something wrong let me know, don't worry I won't be mad. I will go ahead and fix it. Please and Thank You! Again thank you for your patient.

At night the three pranksters were at it again. They were throwing toilet papers at someone's house. Lock look at Shock and said “I wish Oogie was here”. Shock said “yeah, well he ain’t and Jack made sure of that”. Barrel sigh saying “I wish that there would be someone to kidnapped”. Lock sigh and said “yeah, that was so much fun”. Just then the three kids heard a whisper saying “come here”. They all turn and they saw someone hidden in the corner of the ally way. Lock asked “who are you”? Shock nodded and asked “what are you”? Just then that person came walking out and it reveal a seven year old girl with long purple hair and has a red bow in her hair, wears a red and white dress. Her eyes are golden cat eyes. The girl spoke up saying “I’m Ellen, and I’m a witch. I hear you three love kidnapping”. Lock nodded and said “yeah, see we use to work for an evil boogeyman and he was sweet till Jack destroy him”. Ellen nodded and said “oh I see, well if I could be some help, I have someone you can kidnapped that I’m trying to find”.   
Shock look at Ellen and asked “what do you mean”? Ellen smiled and said “there is a girl name Viola and she took over power when we switch bodies”. Barrel cried out “you switch bodies, boy that’s evil”. Ellen ignoring Barrel looking at Shock and Lock who looks more interested and serious about Ellen’s plan. “You see I’ll find Viola while then I come back and let you three kidnapped her tomorrow night”. Lock and Shock both nodded an agreement saying “we’ll do it”! Ellen smiled and said “good then wait here and I’ll return when I find her”. Ellen disappear into the alleyway while the three waited for Ellen’s return. Lock look at Shock and asked “you think Ellen will find this girl Viola”. Shock shrugs and said “we’ll see. I just hope it ain’t a waste of our time of having fun”.   
Meanwhile at Jack’s and Sally’s house, Viola was asleep in the bed when a breeze of wind blew into the open window. Just then Viola began to toss and turn from a nightmare that she was having. She dream of her being in so much pain when after Ellen switch bodies. She remember how Ellen had cut her legs and eyes out from a teddy bear (short of like a voodoo). Viola could feel that pain and remembering how it was to feel alone. Then she dream of her father being murdered by Ellen in her body, her father thinking that his own daughter has caused his death. Soon a figure appear and it was Ellen. Ellen smiled saying “I finally found you, now you have nowhere to run at all”. Soon Viola quickly woke up in a dark room with the moonlight shining through the open window. Viola gave two long breath of air before she got up and slowly went down the staircase and went into the living room. Viola look at the fireplace and felt like her old home remembering how she and her father in winter would sit by the fireplace to sit for a cozy story her father will tell her. Viola tear up a little but stopped when she heard noises outside. Viola peek out of the curtain and seen nothing at all. Viola close the curtain and went back to look at the fireplace.   
Sally woke up to get a drink, she slowly got off of the bed making sure to not wake Jack up. Then she was going down the stairs quietly when she happen to see Viola by the fireplace. Sally slowly got down the stairs and heard Viola talking to herself. “Why was I a fool to believe you? Why did you do this to me”? Viola shook her head and felt a lot of guilt inside. “How could you do this to me when all I wanted to do is try to be kind to you. I never will forgive for you have done to my life, Ellen”. Sally look a bit confused and wonder if this Ellen is who Viola was referring as a witch. Sally look down and decided to go back upstairs to let Jack know that Viola is up. Once Sally went upstairs, Viola never knew that Sally overheard her. Viola stand at the fireplace for a while just can’t get out of her nightmare she had. Then she heard a small bark behind her, she turn around fast to see Zero looking at her curious. Viola smiled and said petting Zero, “hello Zero, it’s good to see you boy”. Zero smiled and let Viola keep on petting him. Then a voice was heard upstairs that scared Viola, “I see you’re up”. Viola look up to see Jack and Sally both coming down the stairs. Viola smile a little saying “uh… I hope that I didn’t bug you or wake you up”. Jack smiled and said “not at all my dear, my wife and I are worried about you. Sally overheard you saying a name Ellen. Who is Ellen”?   
Viola gulped and said guilty “oh well I was… was… um…” Viola didn’t know what else to say. Jack look at Viola and said “Viola, if there is something we need to know, let us know. If you don’t tell us, we don’t know how to help”. Viola sigh and said sadly “I really don’t know. You probably won’t understand anyway”. Jack look at Viola and said “Viola, we’ll do anything for you. I hate to see you all sad like this. Please just tell us and we’ll understand”. Viola sigh and said putting her head down “I..,I… guess”. Sally and Jack sat down on the couch with Viola and both asked her who was Ellen. Viola gave a long deep breath and said “Ellen is the witch I told you of. She was the one that I was being chase by”. Sally asked “is she dangerous”? Viola nodded and said “she killed my father”. Jack and Sally were both shock to hear this. Viola continue saying “I was so stupid to believe Ellen. I went into the woods, I disobey my father. I came to Ellen’s house and there trouble began. Once inside Ellen asked me if I can switch bodies with her, which of course I agree. Once that happen I was asleep since I had a long day in the woods but when I woke up I saw I had no legs. I fell off the bed and came to this long mirror and saw my eyes were gone only blood came out of them. I was all in blood. Soon Ellen came and give a potion she says that helps ease my pain but instead cause me to not talk at all”.   
Viola explain the rest with tears dreaming down her face while Sally comfort Viola. “Once I caught up to Ellen, she began to kick me to cause more pain for me. Then my father came thinking Ellen was me and Ellen lied telling him that I was the monster and wanted to harm her. I tried to explain but since that potion cause me to lose my voice, father killed me. I was able to give my body back by fighting back with Ellen and I was able to get my body back. But she shown me that my father was killed and I was so heartbroken. I ran for my life till I ended up here, I was able to lose Ellen but I could never bring my father back”. Viola cried harder that she couldn’t even speak. Sally and Jack both hugged Viola for comfort. Viola smiled and asked “are you mad at me”? Jack and Sally let go and Jack asked “Viola, why do you think we’ll be mad at you”? Sally nodded saying “besides, now we know about this Ellen and me and Jack will do everything we can to keep you safe”. Viola smiled and said “thank you so much”. Sally and Jack smiled at Viola.   
Jack and Sally began to fall in love with Viola that after they heard how much Viola has been through that they will do everything they can to protect her from Ellen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hold up. I almost forgot about this story when it came to mind about it. Also I had little difficulty trying to get into this website but I'm back and planning on finishing this story. Hope you enjoy this chapter along with the 5 previous ones.

The next day Viola ate with Jack and Sally. Just as they finish the phone rang. Sally got up and answer the phone. Sally listen then she says “okay yes, I’ll let him know then”. Sally hung up and said “Jack, something happen at the mayor’s office”. Jack turn and ask “what do you mean”? Sally sighs saying “well that was Elsa who called, she wants you there at the mayor’s office right away”. Jack nods saying “okay then, I better get going”. Sally went to the counter and grab Jack’s shack lunch and give it to him. Jack kiss Sally on the head and smiled at Viola as he was saying goodbye to both of the girls. Then he left in a hurry to see what’s going on at the mayor’s office. Sally turn to Viola and ask “Viola, do you want to go to the store in town to get some grocery”. Viola nodded and Sally smiled saying as she grab a piece of paper that has a list of things she needs “okay, let’s go then”. Sally took Viola’s hand and the two of them headed out to the store while Zero flew to the couch and slept to wait for their return.   
Jack ran as fast as his legs could carry to the mayor’s office. Once he got to the mayor’s office he saw that the white building had some blood stain words on it says “Beware I Have Return”. Jack cried out “what on earth is all this”! Merida saw him and came up saying “isn’t it terrible, obviously those kids didn’t do this. I mean they would be dead if they done this in blood”. Jack agree but confused of how that even got there. Soon the mayor with the rest of the group join Jack. Elsa said “glad you’ve came, I didn’t want to tell your wife what happen yet”. Jack nods saying “it’s probably best, I don’t want her bringing Viola with her”. Sans turn along with the others with confusion about Viola. Jack saw all their confused face and said “oh yes, I almost forgot. When I went to check up on Sally, I met Viola. Sally bring her into our house yesterday because Viola was hungry and turn out that she’s an orphan”. Sans shook his head “heh… kinda like the kid. Frisk was an orphan too till Tori bring them into our family”. Charlie shook his head “that’s too bad”. Ralph look back up and said “too bad we know who done this mess”. The mayor agree “me too, this is very irresponsible thing it is. I don’t even know what it means”. Jack study the blood stain and the words on the building.   
Merida said “well looks like we have another bad guy to kick butts right Jack”? Merida turn to see Jack focusing on the building. “Uh… Jack. Did you hear me”? Sans look up and saw Jack’s was in deep thinking. Sans turn to the others and said “let’s leave him be for a moment. He might know what it means”. Charlie said “gee, I hope so”. Jack didn’t hear the others but kept thinking till he remember about Viola’s story. Then it struck him, maybe that Ellen had indeed came to Cartoon Land and wanted to get a hold of Viola. Jack shook himself saying “oh no, please no, not now”. Everyone turn to Jack with confusion. Charlie asked “uh… Jack are you okay”? Jack was snap out of his deep thought when he turn to see the others all look at him with confusion again. Jack knew that they heard him and said “I think I have a good idea who’s behind this. And Viola may be in great danger if I’m right”. Everyone all gasp and the mayor ask “what do you mean, Jack”? Jack sigh and explain as best as he could of what Viola had told him and Sally about Ellen and all the cruel things done on Viola. When Jack finish Elsa was the first to speak up “oh my, sounds like this Ellen is no easy way to beat”. Ralph said “yeah, I mean killing Viola’s dad and tried to have Viola dead for good. Man, that’s way more evil than anything”. Sans nods saying “the poor kid, she’s experience pain more than anyone”.   
Jack nods saying “come on, let’s see if my guess is right”. So the group look around the building for some more clues. Meanwhile in the town Sally and Viola had finished getting a few grocery and were walking back to their house. Viola was looking around when she accidentally bumped into Frisk. Viola look at Frisk and said “oh sorry, I guess I was distracted”. Frisk look at Viola and ask “are you new here”? Viola nods then Sally came saying “she’s an orphan like you were dear, I found her by my house and so now she’s staying with me and Jack for a bit”. Frisk nods saying “oh I’m Frisk. What’s yours”? Viola smiled saying “I’m Viola”. Frisk giggled when Papyrus came over saying “oh there you are human, I was beginning to worry about you”. Papyrus turn to Viola and said “oh I don’t remember seeing you here”. Sally said smiling “oh that’s because she’s new here, I took her in and Jack let me keep her with us”. Papyrus smiled and said “oh in that case (he turn to Viola) I’m Papyrus, Frisk’s dunkle”. Viola said with a wide smiled and shaking Papyrus’ hands “I’m Viola, it’s nice to meet you and Frisk”. Papyrus said “same to you, me and the human have to get going”.   
Frisk and Viola sighs in sadness, Sally saw this and said “don’t worry you two can maybe go over one another’s houses to play”. Papyrus call out “great idea, that way Frisk has a friend to play”! Frisk smiled and began to jump up and down in joy making everyone laugh. Sally turn to Papyrus and ask “how about Thursday at 3:00”? Papyrus said “that’s alright! That way Viola can try out my spaghetti I’ve been learning. Undyne’s recipe book has been quite a help”. Sally said “good, then Thursday at 3 I’ll bring Viola right over”. Papyrus nods saying “me and the human will be waiting then”. Papyrus took Frisk by the hand and the two of them headed to the park. Viola look up at Sally saying “thank you for letting me go over”. Sally smiled and said “it was my pleasure, besides the poor thing couldn’t get any friends around here”. Viola turn and ask “why not”? Sally sighs saying “I don’t know, but I know Papyrus don’t know either but he says Sans knows the reason why”. Viola look at Sally and ask “who’s Sans”? Sally said “Frisk’s other uncle, he works under your fa… I mean Jack”. Viola was struck when Sally almost call Jack ‘your father’. Viola wonder if Sally and Jack are going to adopt her into the family.   
Sally turn to Viola and said “let’s go back home”. Viola nods and the two of them headed back home. Though Viola couldn’t stop thinking of what Sally almost said before catching herself saying it. Does Jack and Sally really wanted to adopt Viola into the family?


End file.
